La chica de ojos naranja, Symphogear x AKB
by Nakamura Kaze
Summary: Mientras Nagisa daba un paseo nocturno por el parque, se topo una una chica de unos brillantes ojos naranja que parece haber perdido la memoria, pero como reaccionara 0048 cuando descubran que esta chica puede usar las canciones para pelear contra distintas amenazas, el titulo no es muy llamativo y no se me dan los summary pero denle una oportunidad.


**Bien esta es mi primera historia Cross-over y me alegra de sea de mis dos series favoritas, cabe resaltar que Senki Zesshou Symphogear y AKB0048 no me pertenecen, ambas series son propiedad de la empresa Satelinght (creo que así se escribe y también creo que ambas series son de ahí), disfruten el capítulo.**

Nagisa caminaba por el parque de Akibastar, la noche era hermosa, el cielo estaba totalmente estrellado y la luz de la luna se reflejaba en el lago era una hermosa vista.

_-Así que ya pasaron dos meses-_pensó mientras veía el cielo estrellado en efecto ya habían pasado dos meses desde que ella había sido nombrada Acchan 14th y su amiga Sono Chieri se había convertido en Center Nova.

-El tiempo si que pasa rápido, aunque sigo sin acostumbrarme a que me digan Acchan-se dijo a si misma esa noche había decidido salir a tomar un pequeño paseo mientras sus demás compañeras dormían.

Mientras veía las estrellas escucho un ruido entre los arbustos seguido de una hermosa canción.

_Gyutto hora…Kowaku wa nai_

_Wakatta no…Kore ga inochi_

_Koukai wa…Shitaku wa nai_

"_Yume, koko kara hajimaru…Saa sekai ni hikari wo…"_

-Me pregunto quién está cantando-se adentró un poco en el pequeño bosque y fue cuando vio a una chica de cabella café bajito sentada en una roca, llevaba un suéter naranja, un chaleco amarillo, una falda negra y unas botas amarillos sin mencionan que sus ojos eran de color naranja brillante_-ella es la que estaba cantando-_

_Todoke! Hitori janai Tsumugi au sore ga LOVE SONG_

_Tsutae! Mune no kodou Gensho no ongaku yo._

_-Que bien canta-_se acercó un poco más y piso una rama, haciendo que la castaña notara su presencia-AH! Lo siento no quería interrumpiste-

La castaña seguía sentada y vio de pies a cabeza a Nagisa-No te preocupes-fue lo único que le dijo.

-Por cierto quien eres-

-No lo se-

-Eh? Como que no sabes quién eres-

-Simplemente no lo sé cuándo me desperté ya estaba aquí-se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza-lo único que recuerdo es mi nombre y unas cuantas canciones-

-Eso debe ser muy triste, por cierto como te llamas yo soy Maeda Atsuko pero mi verdadero nombre es Motomiya Nagisa -

-Maeda Atsuko?...Motomiya Nagisa?...porque tienes dos nombres-

-Es una historia un poco larga-

-Ya veo, yo me llamo Tachibana Hibiki-se levantó de la roca y le extendió su mano a Nagisa-mucho gusto-

-Es un placer-le tomo la mano y después las dos se soltaron-por cierto la canción de hace un momento era muy bonita como se llama-

-First Love Song, así recuerdo que se llama-

-Que bonito nombre para una canción, por cierto recuerdas donde está tu casa, tus padres o tus amigos-

-No tengo a donde ir, se que tengo padres pero no se encuentran aquí y no recuerdo ni los nombres ni las caras de mis amigos-dijo con una expresión de triste en su cara.

-Ya veo-dijo un poco triste-dime quieres venir a donde yo vivo son los dormitorios de las integrantes de AKB0048-

-AKB?...estas segura que no seré una molestia-

-Claro que no serás una molestia, estoy segura que todas comprenderán cuando les cuentes tu situación, además AKB recibe a todas las chicas que amen la música-

-Entonces no habrá problema, ahora puedes contarme sobre eso de que tienes dos nombres-

-Claro, por cierto puedo llamarte Hibiki-chan-

-Por supuesto pero como debería llamarte yo-

-Puedes decirme Nagisa-

-Que sea Nagisa-chan-

-Bien-

Ambas chicas se fueron del parque y en el camino Nagisa le contó a Hibiki todo lo que había sucedido hace dos meses, también le dijo sobre la sucesión, la center nova, los kirara, prácticamente le dijo todo lo que ella sabia hasta que llegaron a la residencia de AKB.

-Nagisa-chan ustedes si que son increíble, pelear contra ese DES y llevar amor a los planetas donde esta prohibido el entretenimiento-

-Es por eso que amo a AKB-dijo mientras abría la puerta-ahora guarda silencio lo último que queremos es despertar a alguien-

-Esta bien-dijo en un susurro.

Ambas chicas caminaban de puntitas para no despertar a nadie, el recorrido a los dormitorios no era muy largo, además desde que la sucesión de Nagisa ella paso a compartir cuarto con Yuuko y Chieri.

-Ya llegamos, no debemos hacer mucho ruido no quiero despertar a Yuuko-san o a Chieri-abrió la puerta lentamente y miro que sus dos compañeras estaban profundamente dormidas-no hay moros en la costa pasemos Hibiki-chan-

-Si-ambas entraron sigilosamente al cuarto creyendo que Yuuko y Chieri estaban dormidas pero en cuanto Nagisa cerró la puerta la luz de la habitación se prendió.

-AAAAAH!-gritaron ambas y después se abrazaron.

-Así que ya regresaste de tu paseo Acchan-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

-Yu-yuuko-san-

-Nagisa sabes que no es bueno salir tan tarde-dijo la peli azul que también se había levantado y miro a la chica que acompañaba a la peli rosa-quien es ella-

-B-bueno ella es-

-Acchan! Ya sabes que solo se le permite a los miembros de AKB entrar a esta residencia, porque la trajiste-

-Ay una gran explicación para todo esto-

Y un relato después.

-Y esa es toda la historia-completo Nagisa.

-Entonces esa chica perdió la memoria-dijeron ambas asiendo que Nagisa y Hibiki asintieran con la cabeza.

-Ya veo-se acerco a Hibiki-así que te llamas Tachibana Hibiki es un placer yo soy Orine Yuuko-

-E-es un placer-

-Y yo me llamo Sono Chieri y lamentamos haber sido un poco bruscas-

-No se preocupen por eso-

-Entonces Yuuko-san, Hibiki-chan se puede quedar-

-Bueno si perdió la memoria y no tiene a donde ir, claro que se puede quedar-

-Muchas gracias Yuuko-san-

-De verdad se lo agradezco Orine-san-

-Oh vamos no seas tan formal, puedes llamarme Yuuko no tengo ningún problema con eso-

-Bien Hibiki-san donde quieres dormir-pregunto Chieri, el cuarto en si era grande y había una litera y una cama individual, en la litera Chieri dormía abajo y Nagisa arriba mientras que Yuuko dormía en la cama individual.

-Supongo que dormiré con Nagisa-chan-

-Bien-dio un gran bostezo-ahora volvamos a dormir, tal vez alguien pueda ayudar a Hibiki con su perdida de memoria-Yuuko se tiro en su cama y se durmió rápidamente.

Mientras que Nagisa, Hibiki y Chieri ya se habian acomodado en sus respectivas camas.

-Descansa Nagisa y tú también Hibiki-san-

-Si buenas noches Chieri-apago la luz.

-Que extraño-

-Que sucede Hibiki-chan-

-Nada es solo que….dormir en la parte de arriba de una litera con alguien a mi lado se me hace tan familiar-

-Eso es bueno significa que tu memoria regresara-

-Supongo que tienes razón, bien buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-

Hibiki no tardo en dormirse y antes de que Nagisa se durmiera escucho a la chica murmurar algo.

-Miku…..-unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la castaña.

_-Miku? Sera una amiga suya-_

.

.

.

La mañana llego y todas las integrantes de AKB estaban en el comedor.

-Oye Kanata-

-Que sucede Takamina-san-

-No haz visto a Yuuko siempre es la primera en llegar al desayuno-

-Lo siento pero no la e visto-se llevo la mano a la barbilla-ahora que lo pienso tampoco e visto a Nagisa ni a Chieri-

-Buenos días-dijo Yuuko entrando al comedor.

-Oye Yuuko porque llegaste tan tarde-

-Veras Takamina….Acchan, Chieri, Hibiki-chan pueden pasar-

-Hibiki? Quien es-

Las tres chicas entraron en el comedor y todas veían con curiosidad a Hibiki.

-Verán el nombre de esta chica es Tachibana Hibiki y por alguna razón perdió la memoria y por lo visto ella no vive por aquí, así que si no es mucho problema se quedara con nosotras en la que su memoria regresa-

-Mucho gusto en conocerlas-

-Perdió la memoria, Mayuyu crees poder hacer algo por ella-pregunto Yukirin.

-No será posible, si perdió la memoria solo hay que esperar a que regrese y en caso de que no lo haga tendremos que mostrarle cosas que le resulten familiares para ver si tenemos alguna clase de éxito-contesto y paso a comer su quinto plato de arroz.

-Entonces no recuerdas que haces aquí en Akibastar, mejor dicho segura que no vives aquí-pregunto Yuka.

-Es segura de que mi casa no está en este lugar y antes de darme cuenta había despertado en el parque de este lugar, por cierto tu eres…-

-Lo siento, donde deje mis modales mi nombre es Ichijo Yuka es un placer conocerte-

-Y yo soy Aida Orine, mucho gusto Hibiki-chan-

-Es un placer…eh?-vio como una niña con una chamarra de conejo le observaba los pechos-q-quien eres-

-Son muy grandes-

-SONATA!-grito la pelirroja mientras la agarraba por detrás-discúlpala es muy imperativa, me llamo Shinonome Kanata y ella es…-

-Yo soy Shinonome Sonata mucho gusta, por cierto tus pechos son mucho más grandes que los de la pesimista-

-SONATA-grito Makoto mientras la perseguia.

-Debes disculparlas siempre se llevan así-dijo Suzuko mientras veía a Hibiki de pies a cabeza.

-Y tu eres…-

-Puedes decirme Suzuko y la chica que esta persiguiendo a Sonati se llama Makato, por cierto no te ves de nuestra edad, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-15-

-EH!, entonces Hibiki-chan tienes la misma edad que Kanata-san y Mariko-san-

-Acchan o mejor dicho Nagisa ya les he dicho que si se trata de ustedes no me importa si me siguen diciendo Mimori-

-Lo siento es que ya me acostumbre a decirte así-

-Por cierto Nagisa-chan cuantos años tienes-

-13-

-Entonces solo nos llevábamos dos años-

-Nee, Yuuko ya le informaste a Tsubasa-san sobre Hibiki-

_-Tsubasa-san…-_pensó Hibiki mientras se sostenía la cabeza y en su rostro había un mueca de dolor.

-Bueno Takamina tenía planeado decírselo después del desayuno-

-Oye Suzuko-

-Que sucede Sonati-

-En donde vamos a dar el siguiente concierto-

-No recuerdo el nombre pero si se que es un lugar repleto de nieve-

-Wai, hare muchos muñecos de nieve-

_-Yu-yuki….yukine-_ahora Hibiki se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos. (Nota: yuki es nieve en japonés).

-Hibiki-chan te encuentras bien-

-Eh?-se quito las manos de la cabeza-si Nagisa-chan estoy bien-

-Por cierto cuando dormías dijiste el nombre de alguien, tal vez eso pueda ayudarnos a que regrese tu memoria-

-Enserio que dije-

-Dijiste Miku es el nombre de alguna amiga-y eso fue suficiente para que Hibiki se echara al piso mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

-AAAAAAH!-

-HIBIKI-CHAN!-

-Hibiki-san!-

-Oye Hibiki, que te sucede-decía Yuuko mientras la tomaba por los hombros-Que tienes!-

-Me….AH!...duele la cabeza y…guuu…no se porque….-

-No te preocupes Hibiki-chan te llevaremos a la enfermería-

-AAAAAH!-

-HIBIKI-CHAN!-

-Ka-kazanari Tsubasa-san….Yu-yukine Chris-chan….Ko-kohinata Miku…..GUA!...Symphogear…..Gungnir….guuu-se quito las manos de la cabeza mientras respiraba con agitación.

-Hibi….-Nagisa se detuvo al ver como Hibiki estaba llorando.

-Kanade-san….-dijo y después se desmayó.

.

.

.

La castaña comenzó a abrir sus ojos con lentitud y no tardo en percatarse de que estaba en lo que parecía la enfermería.

-Ya despertarse Acchan se alegrara al escucharlo-dijo un mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

-Eh?...donde estoy….quien eres tu….-

-Me llamo Tsubasa y soy la manager de AKB0048 y estas en la enfermería-

-La manager….-volteo a su derecho y alcanzo a ver por una pequeña ventana-…la enfermería….-se levanto de golpe-P-pero si estamos en el espacio-

-Bueno teníamos un concierto hoy en la noche y Acchan dijo que se sentiría muy mal si te dejaba sola en Akibastar, estuviste inconsciente la mayor parte del día-

-Ya veo…..Tsubasa-san….-

-Que sucede?-

-Ah? No lo siento es solo que su nombre se me hace muy familiar-

-Ya veo-escucho el rugir del estómago de Hibiki.

-Jejeje, lo siento es que no he comido nada desde la mañana-

-Entonces como algo, iré a avisarle a Acchan y a las demás que ya despertaste, cuando hayas terminado habla con la enfermera y ve a verlas-

-Esta bien-

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en los vestidores, todas las presentes llevaban el traje de suplentes incluyendo a Mimori, Chieri y Nagisa que se veía muy preocupada.

-Me pregunto si Hibiki-chan ya se encuentra mejor-

-Nagisa, ella debe estar bien la enfermera dijo que solo fue un pequeño desmayo-

-Pero Chieri ella lleva desmayada desde la mañana-

-No te preocupes Acchan-

-Suzuko…-

-Además recuerden que la enfermera dijo que al parecer el desmayo fue por el hecho de que recordó algunas cosas muy deprisa, aunque eso podría servirnos para ayudarla a que su memoria regrese, Sonati que cosas dijiste cuando estábamos en el comedor-

-Bueno yo vi que Biki puso una expresión de dolor cuando escucho "yuki"-

-Yo vi que se sugeto la cabeza cuando escucho el nombre de Tsubasa-san-dijo Mimori.

-Y cuando escucho la palabra Miku fue cuando se echó al piso-dijo Orine.

-Además las ultimas tres palabras que dijo pueden ser de ayuda alguien las recuerda-pregunto Kanata.

-C-creo que dijo Symphogear-dijo Makoto.

-Gungnir-dijo Yuka.

-Y lloro cuando dijo el nombre de Kanade-completo Nagisa.

Suzuko se llevo la mano a la barbilla-y los tres nombre que dijo pueden ser de ayuda Kazanari Tsubasa, Yukine Chris y Kohinata Miku-mientras todas estaban pensativas Tsubasa entro en los vestidores.

-AH! Tsubasa-san, Hibiki-chan…Hibiki-chan se encuentra bien-

-Si como esta-

-Biki se recuperara-

-Tranquilas ella ya despertó-eso hizo que todas suspiraran de alivio-ahora esta comiendo algo y después vendrá a verlas-

-Hola-dijo Hibiki mientras entraba alegremente.

_-Esta chica si que come rápido-_pensó sorprendida la manager.

-Hibiki-chan-

-Hibiki-san-

-Biki-

-HIBIKI!-

-Ya te encuentras major Hibiki-chan-

-Si, no tienes nada porque preocuparte Nagisa-chan, por cierto donde esta Yuuko-san-

-Yuuko y las demás se quedaron Akibastar-contesto Tsubasa-este es un concierto exclusivo de las suplentes-

-Pero, Nagisa-chan y Mimori-san no son suplente y Chieri-chan es center nova, entonces porque….-

-Le estuvimos insistiendo a Tsubasa san que nos dejara participar en este concierto-contesto Mimori.

-Después de toda la canción que vamos a cantar es una que la cantamos juntas en Lancastar-dijo Yuka.

-Además no seria lo mismo que no estamos todas así que esto es por los viejos tiempo-dijo Sonata.

-Ya veo-

-Por cierto llegaremos en 15 minutos vayan preparándose-dijo Tsubasa antes de salir.

-SI-dijeron todas.

-Esto es muy emocionante, veré uno de sus conciertos-

-Bien otro motivo para esforzarnos al máximo-exclamo Kanata.

-Por cierto Hibiki-san-

-Que sucede Suzuko-chan-

-Sobre los nombres y palabras que dijiste antes de desmayarte, te ayudaron en algo con tu memoria-

-Bueno cuanto dije Kazanari Tsubasa sentí una gran admiración, cuando dije Yukine Chris sentí ganas de jugar, cuando dije Kohinata Miku sentí algo cálido en mi interior y cuando dije Kanade sentí un gran respeto y mi pecho comenzó a dolerme-

-Nee Biki y que hay de Symphogear y Gungnir nunca las había escuchado en mi vida-

-Para ser sincera conozco esas dos palabras pero no sé qué significan exactamente-

**-Atención chicas estamos por llegar a nuestro destino por favor vayan alistándose y Hibiki por favor ven a la cabina para que puedas ver el concierto, eso es todo-**y altavoz se apagó.

-Bueno Hibiki-chan ya nos vamos-

-Por cierto como llego a la cabina con Tsubasa-san-

-Solo tienes que ir recto por ahí dar vuelta a la izquierda y subir unas escaleras-

-Muchas gracias Kanata-san-

-No fue nada-

-No s vemos cuando el concierto termine Hibiki-chan-

-Da lo mejor de ti Nagisa-chan y ustedes también chicas-

-Si-dijeron todas y se retiraron.

-Bien ahora tengo que ir con Tsubasa-san-se fue por el camino que le indico Kanata y llego sin problemas a la cabina-hola-

-Oh! Hibiki llegas a tiempo, ven a ver por esta pantalla-la castaña asistió y fue donde Tsubasa-que puedes ver-

-Muchas personas….y bastones de luz….además también es de noche-

-Bueno ignorando eso de que es de noche, veras en este planeta ahí una prohibición de entretenimiento, así que cuando comunicamos que AKB vendría a dar un concierto en este lugar….bueno toda esta gente se reunió-

-Es…increíble-se apagaron las luces-eh?...eh?...que paso…-

-No te preocupes las apagamos para que podemos encargarnos más fácil de las luces para el concierto-

-Ya entendí-

Se escuchó una alarma, la nave se encendió en el exterior con luces de distintos colores, se escucharon los aplausos y gritos de la gente y después todas las chicas salieron volando en la que parecía una plataforma acompañadas de sus respectivos kirara.

_Sono te nobashite mo_

_Ima wa (ima wa) todokanai yo_

_Bokutachi no yume wa_

_Motto (motto) tooku ni aru nda_

Todas brillaban y bailaban mientras pasaban alrededor de la gente.

_Yozora no hoshi datte_

_Nan´okukounen no kanata_

_Kurayami no saki ni_

_Kagayaku mono_

-I….increíble-susurro Hibiki.

-Esto es AKB-dijo Tsubasa.

_Kibou ni tsuite_

_Boku wa katarou_

_N amo naki shijin no you ni (you ni)_

_Atsuku (atsuku)_

_Kimi ga namida ni_

_Kureteiru nara_

_Nagusame yori mo_

_Yagate (yagate) shiramu (shiramu)_

_Sora o katarou ka?_

En ese momento una red envolvió a Nagisa y Chieri.

-Pero que….no me digas que son ellos….eh? que extraño no veo a nadie de DES-dijo Kanata mientras revisaba a su alrededor.

-Hermana cuidado-

-QUE!-

En ese momento el resto de las chicas también fueron atrapadas en una red.

-Tsubasa-san que sucedió!-

-No hay duda de que fue DES pero no hay señales de el-golpeo el tablero-rayos nos confiamos demasiado en que DES solo patrullaba dos veces a la semana este lugar y no hay nadie que ayude a las chicas-

-Atención espectadores-

-De donde viene esa voz-

-No hay nadie aquí-

-Ahora tenemos en nuestras manos a las dos estrellas de Akibastar Maeda Atsuko 14th y la center nova Sono Chieri díganos que harán-y de repente alrededor de 4 robots de DES aparecieron de la nada.

-Tsubasa-san esto…-

-Dispositivos de invisibilidad-

-Chieri….-

-No te preocupes Nagisa…._rayos casi no me puedo mover-_

-Vamos Hibiki tenemos que ayudar-la manager le puso la mano en el hombro al ver que la chica no reaccionaba-Hibiki me estas escuchando-comenzó a sacudirla-HIBIKI!-

_-Que extraño porque esta escena se me hace tan familiar….el enemigo atacando…..la gente huyendo…..-_varias imágenes vinieron a su mente, criaturas extrañas, gente huyendo, personas muriendo, dos chicas peleando_-….eh….que son estas imágenes-_la siguiente imagen fue la más impactantes se vio a ella misma recostada en una roca con un charco de sangre a su alrededor y una persona de cabello rojo protegiéndola, lo siguiente que vio fue a una chica de cabello azul llorando y la chica de pelo rojo desapareciendo-…no puedo permitir que pase eso….-

-Que dijiste…-

-Que voy a pelear-

-Entonces sabes manejar una de nuestros robots-

-No…peleare con mis propias manos-

-PERO QUE DICES, NO PUEDES ENFRETARTE A DES ASÍ COMO ESTAS NO TIENES NINGUN ARMA-

-La tengo…-

-Eh?-Hibiki quito la mano de Tsubasa de su hombro y camino hacia el frente-Hibiki?-

_**Balwisyall Nescell Gungnir Tron**_

En ese momento una luz ilumino a Hibiki y cuando la luz desapareció Tsubasa vio con asombro como la chica llevaba un traje naranja con toques blanco y negro, tenia algo parecido a armaduras en sus manos y pies, un casco con forma de audífonos con unas puntas y por ultimo lo que parecía ser una bufanda naranja casi cremita donde en las puntos había unas gemas naranja con rojo.

-Enseguida regreso-dijo y después rompió la ventana dejando a Tsubasa prácticamente con la boca abierta.

-Hermana…-

-Tranquila Sonata-

-Aaaaaaa, este es nuestro fin soy muy joven pare ir a prisión-

-Makoto no seas tan pesimista-

_Zettai ni…Hanasanai kono tsunaida te wa_

-Que eso-dijo Orine.

Después de eso vieron como uno de los brazos de los robots de DES caía al piso.

_Konna ni hora attakain da HITO no tsukuru nukumori wa_

_Muzukashii kotoba nante Irainai yo_

_Ima wakaru Kyoumei suru Brave minds_

-Un minuto….-

-Que sucede Mimori-san-

-Orine esa voz no es de…-

-HIBIKI-CHAN!-dijo Nagisa sorprendida al ver como Hibiki derribaba otro de los robots.

-No hay duda esa es Hibiki-san-

_Gutto gutto minagitteku Tomedo naku afureteiku_

_Tsumugi aitai tamashii Hyaku man no kimochi…Saa_

_Buttobe kono ENAJII yo_

-Detengan a esa chica-exclamo una de los agentes al ver a otro de sus robots derribados.

-Pero que demonios esta usando-

Hibiki se acerco corriendo a los agentes de DES noqueándolos con una patada y con un puño.

_-Solo falta uno-_pensó la castaña.

_Kaihou zenkai! Icchae Heart no ZENBU de_

_Susumu koto igai Kotae nante Aru wake ga nai_

-ROCKET PUNCH!-grito mientras le daba un golpe definitivo al robot derribando al suelo.

_Mitsuketan da yo Kokoro no kaeru basho_

-Nagisa-chan!-grito mientras saltaba hacia ellas.

-Hibiki-chan!-

_Yes todoke! Zenshin kono omoi yo_

Hibiki rompió las redes y se posiciono frente a Nagisa en posición defensiva mientras terminaba su canción.

_Hibike! Mune no kodou! Mirai no saki e…_

-No te preocupes Nagisa-chan yo las protegeré-

Mientras tanto en la nave.

_-Uso esa canción para incrementar el poder de esa extraña armadura…exactamente quien es esta chica-_

_-Hibiki-chan exactamente quién eres-_pensó mientras veía a la chica que tenía una increíble determinación plasmada en sus ojos.

**Hasta aquí el primer capitulo de este Cross-over y deben estarse preguntando porque Hibiki perdió la memoria, donde están Tsubasa, Chris y Miku, como reaccionara el equipo de AKB ante la extraña habilidad de Hibiki, todas las preguntas se responderán a lo largo del fic, espero que les haya gustado, cuídense y hasta pronto.**


End file.
